yummy_candyfandomcom-20200214-history
M
The Milk Chocolate M & M’s are the oldest form of these colored shelled candies. The Milk Chocolate M & M first came out in 1941, and sponsored a black “M.” The hard coated candies originally came out in five colors: yellow, red, green, brown, and purple. Instead of the wrapper you see today the candy came out in a cardboard tube similar to the Smarties tube.The tube let there be easy production and distribution to our troops during World War 2. The white “M” replaced the black “M” in 1950. Ingredients Milk Chocolate (Sugar, Chocolate, Cocoa Butter, Skim Milk, Milkfat, Lactose, Soy Lecithin, Salt, Artificial Flavors), Sugar, Cornstarch, Less than 1% - Corn Syrup, Gum Acacia, Coloring (Includes Red 40 Lake, Yellow 6, Yellow 5, Blue 2 Lake, Red 40, Blue 1, Blue 2, Yellow 5 Lake, Yellow 6 Lake), Dextrin. History M & M candy is created by the Mars Corporation, which was originally founded by Forrest Mars. Mars got the idea for the M & M candies during the Spanish Civil War (1936-1939) when he saw soldiers eating chocolate candies that had a chocolate shell which prevented the inner chocolate from melting. In 1941 Mars patented the very first M & M candies. Why was an M and M called an M and M? When production of this candy began in 1941 Forrest Mars joined forces with Bruce Murrie the son of William Murrie who owned a little known Chocolate company, that we know a the Hershey Corporation. This arrangement allowed for the candy to be filled with Hershey Chocolate. Because of this partnership one of the “M”s were for Mars and the other for Murrie. Timeline -1954 Peanut M and M's were sold and only appeared in tan color. Other colors that were yellow,red,and green were released in 1960 for the Peanut M and M. -1988 M and M's that were almond were sold as a promotional candy only during Easter and Christmas. This candy didnt become a standard production line until 1992. - 2001 Dulce De Leche (Carmel-like) M and M's were sold, but were then removed because of production due to sporting 36 grams of fat per serving. - Mars announces the release of customizable M & M candies online. These candies come in a near unlimited variety as you can imprint any picture onto these delicious candies. - 2004 M & M’s ran a promotional candy line that sold "ogre-sized M and M's that came in colors of green and tann. This was due to the movie Shrek 2. - 2005 Mars reduced the brightness of colors in all their candy line in an attempt to attract more adult customers. - 2006 Dark Chocolate and White Chocolate M & M’s were realeased. - 2007 sold several new flavors that were Dark Chocolate Peanut, Berry, Cherry, Peach, orange, mint,nut, oreo cookie, raspberry and crispy mint M & M’s! Sounds rlly good to eat right now...its maybe making ur mouth watery! xD - 2008 Cherry and Mint flavored M and M's were sold for the movie Indian Jones and the Crystal Skull. - 2009 Strawberry peanutbutter M & M’s were sold for the movie Transformers - 2010 Sold two new flavors Pretzel and Coconut M and M's! - Time will tell what will happen in the future! Fun Fact Fun Fact: During World War 2 M & M candy was sold exclusively to the military. Add more fun facts if you find any! -PS (Pengytess) Category:Candy Category:Chocolate Category:Small